Only This Moment
by addie's-intern
Summary: Cutesy Maddison fluff. Takes after the first crossover when Mark made a skin graph for Addie's patient and asked her to tear one up for old times sakes.


**Disclaimer:** These characters, except for the baby, belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC, Inc. I make no monetary profit from the use of them, and no copyright infringement intended.

A/N: I found this laying around in my computer so I thought I should post it. And don't worry, my other Maddison fic is still in the works as is my Preston/Addison one. I'm hoping to have both chapters by the end of this week, beginnings of the next one. Happy belated holidays to everyone. I hope you had fun this winter season.

Enjoy!

* * *

Last time Addison had been here, she had told herself that Mark Sloan would never lay a hand on her in a sexual way ever again. She had resisted with all her might, but in the end that charm of his, plus her hornyness had gotten to her and she had locked the damn room and tore one off for old time's sake. She had left and gone back to her normal life back in LA.

A few weeks into her return home, she had begun to feel sick. She figured it had been from the trip and the change in temperature and what not. But Addison had a really good sense of her body. She knew it very well and she knew when something was wrong with her. She was late and that only happened when she was under extreme stress, and LA was definitely not stressful.

After battling for three weeks with morning sickness, which she thought was part of her asymptomatic flu, Addison was going insane. Naomi had run every test on her and everything said she was fine. Perfect actually.

"I can't be fine Nae. I feel horrible in the mornings and I don't know. I just know something's wrong." She told Naomi that night.

The group had decided to hang at her house tonight, so everyone was there. Pete came over with a glass of red wine in his hand for Addison.

"Wine?" He interrupted the girls.

"No, thanks, I'm not feeling well." Addison declined the alcohol smiling softly at him.

Naomi had been mulling it over and over. She just couldn't let it go.

"Addie, I wanna run a pregnancy test on you. You know what, I'll go down to the pharmacy now and buy you a stick and you're gonna pee on it." Naomi said as she stood up abruptly.

"What? Nae, come on. You know it's difficult for me to get pregnant. It's not even funny. I'm not gonna pee on a damn stick." She protested.

"Think about it Addison. Vomiting, mood swings, hot flashes, and you're eating Pistachio ice cream."

"Oh, eww gross" Addison spat out the ice cream. "Did I really eat that?" She made a face and Naomi nodded. Addison sighed, she just didn't want to get her hopes up. "Fine, but I don't think it'll come back positive." Addison said.

Twenty five minutes and a pee on a stick later, found Addison and Naomi locked in Addison's room waiting for the stick to turn colors. Three minutes seemed like three hours to the two best friends. Addison bit on her lip and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Naomi on the other hand kept her eyes fixed on the floor. The timer dinged and Addison looked up. Naomi motioned with her head for Addison to go look at the stick that was in the bathroom. Addison shook her head and Naomi took her hand before walking in the bathroom with her.

"Read the stick, Addie. Come on, be brave." She whispered to her friend while rubbing her back.

"I-I can't. You do it." Addison said and took her hand from Naomi's.

Naomi nodded and walked up to the stick. She picked it up and read the legend on the box and then looked at the stick. A huge grin broke on her face.

"Adds…"

"I knew it. See, I told you I wasn't. You made me believe and you made me hope…" Addison rambled without looking at the huge grin on Naomi's face.

"Addison, shut up, I'm trying to tell say 'Congratulations mommy' and you're not letting me." Naomi said to see if Addison took the bait.

Addie turned around, too stunned to speak. Tears glided down from her eyes as her jaw dropped slightly. It was difficult to breathe and it was the happiest moment in her life. Her hand flew to her mouth before she started to shake her head in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"It's very blue, so I think you're very pregnant." Naomi said.

"He… he did it…" Addison murmured and Naomi smiled.

Just as Naomi decided to leave her to swallow the news, the flash of his face when she had first told him came to her head. That smile, that hug, that kiss, him spinning her around in the air, him telling her that she had made him the happiest man in the world. All of her hopes and dreams had come back. This was different. She knew that much, but what if he didn't want the baby? What if he didn't want her? After all, he had just asked for sex, not another chance to make her as happy as she knew he could make her if only she'd give him an honest chance.

Doubt was settling in and Addison couldn't let it ruin her happiest moment. Just as she was about to caress her stomach, her cell rang. The ID caller displayed 'Richard'. She sighed and as she flopped in bed, she answered her phone. They talked about the consult that he needed her for and many other things. She didn't tell him about the baby because she could hardly believe it herself. After hanging up, she went back downstairs to the party. She told Naomi that she needed to fix a few things at the office in the morning because she was needed in Seattle for a few days. Which scared her to death because he was there and she didn't know if she could hold the secret from him.

Six weeks later, Addie had a very, very small bump. She looked at it every morning, spoke to the baby, and let the water run over him or her a little longer because the baby seemed to enjoy it. Addison was well into her third month and she still couldn't see the baby's sex, so some days it was a he and some days it was a she. It really depended on her mood, and some days the baby changed sex various times. Everyone at the office knew that she was pregnant, but they had stopped asking who the father was after both her and Pete had told them that they had never slept together.

* * *

Addison walked into the hospital feeling a little nervous. She had come with the determination to go with the flow and whatever happened happens. Very out of character for her, but the simple fact that she was having the baby of the man that still had feelings for, was amazing. She took the elevator to the surgical floor to meet Richard in his office. It was night but she wasn't that tired, so she decided to go ahead and stop by before going to the hotel to rest. No one could tell she was pregnant. Her black Prada coat wouldn't allow anyone a peek or a hint at her baby. It was as if she was shielding the baby from all the malice that Seattle had. Richard received her with a hug and a smile and after talking to her for nearly an hour, Addison found herself leaving the hospital with the copy of her patient's file in her briefcase.

On her way out, she heard his voice which made her freeze. She followed it and from behind a wall, she heard him. She saw him sitting with a very young girl before he pulled her so that she was resting her head on his shoulder. She looked at the picture before her and tears sprang to her eyes. He had been amazing with that little girl, which caused her to smile. Addison followed him with her eyes as he picked up the little girl and took her to a room. She followed him and when he exited the room, he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" He grinned at her surprised. He moved in to hug her and she accepted it.

"Hi Mark." She said before he hugged her. "I'm here on a consult." She said as she breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"Mark, we need to talk. I need to tell you something." Addison said. She was still in his arms when the baby moved and Mark felt it.

He pulled away and looked at her. Addison bit her lip nervously and looked to the floor. Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty patient room that he locked as soon as they were both in.

"What's up?" He asked her.

Addison sighed and nervously undid the tie of her coat. Mark got the idea that she was about to get naked so he pulled his scrub top off. Addison laughed and shook her head. She moved closer and kissed him softly.

"It's not sex. Just give me a sec, and you'll understand." Addison whispered against his lips. Mark nodded and pulled his scrub top on again.

Addison shed her coat and then undid the buttons of her blouse. True, she was getting almost naked, but she wanted him to see her stomach. She thought it was a more romantic, and endearing way of telling him. Besides, if he saw her, maybe he'd be less eager to leave her. Addison finished unzipping her skirt before the fabric pooled around her heals. She turned to the side and a barely there baby bump was made seen. She bit her lip nervously once more before searching his eyes for something.

Mark looked at her shedding her clothes as she was left in her forest green lace panties and bra and he really wished that it was about sex. But when she turned to the side, he saw the baby bump. It was so small, and anyone could barely see it. Not unless you really looked at her. He stared at it for a few minutes and then a grin spread on his face.

"I need to get a Yankees onesie." Mark said before he picked her up and spun her around before kissing her.

"You wouldn't have made such a bad dad after all." Addison smiled at him. "I'm sorry for my mistake. I shouldn't have…" She began as tears escaped her eyes.

"Shh. Don't cry. It happened. But we have a second chance with this one. And I'm not letting you make that mistake again because I won't give you a reason to do it." Mark said before he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Can I…?" He asked before he could touch her.

"Of course. You're his or her dad." Addison said before she felt Mark's big and warm hand touch where their child grew.

"Hey buddy or princess, it's your dad. Mommy and I don't have it all figured out yet, but we will. We're so glad that you're in our lives. And we promise to make you the happiest kid in the world. Even if I sometimes am an ass, but that's just how I am. I love you so much." Mark said and kissed her stomach. Addison was crying through the whole thing as her hands ran softly through Mark's grayish hair. She always found it so damn sexy and such a turn on.

"What do you want to do? Just tell me and it's done." Mark told her which surprised her because she wasn't expecting such a disposition from him.

"I love LA, Mark. But you love this job…"

"It's a job. I'm Mark Sloan, I can get a job anywhere." Mark smirked that little smirk of his that always made her heart beat a little faster and her knees a lot weak.

"Cocky. But if you're willing to move down to LA, then who am I to stop you?"

"The mother of my child." He responded before kissing her.

"That sounds so weird." Addison said grinning.

"Good weird I hope."

"Definitely." Addison said before hugging him. She still fit perfectly in his arms.

* * *

A few months later, at St. Ambrose's, the cry of a baby girl who weighted in at 5lbs. 5oz. was heard. After being cleaned and wrapped in a blanket, the baby, who had been born naturally, was given to her mother.

"Hey baby. Oh honey, you're so beautiful and perfect." Addison kissed her daughter's head. She was exhausted and sore, but everything had been worth it. Mark kissed Addie's head as he looked down at his daughter and marveled at the little miracle that they had created.

"Mrs. Sloan, we need a name for her birth certificate." The nurse smiled at the woman who gave the fiery red haired baby girl to her father. The baby cuddled to the warmth of her father's chest.

"Maddison Nicolette Montgomery-Sloan." Mark responded before Addison could as he grinned down at his perfect little girl.

Addison grinned at her husband and nodded to the nurse that that was the baby's name. Mark returned the baby to her mother's arms. He kissed her head and spoke.

"Thank you for her." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you. You helped me make her, so I should thank you too. " Addison said. "You've made me the happiest woman in the world, Mark and I'm so happy I'm your wife and Maddie's mom."

"You get the happily ever after you've always wanted. Now close your eyes and rest. Maddie will make sure to wake you when she's hungry." Mark took his daughter after kissing her head and letting his amazing wife get some rest. He was the luckiest bastard in the world, and he was sure to let her know it.

**The End.**

* * *

Feeling generous? How about some reviews?


End file.
